


Sweep Me From My Feet

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Sam are friends, Case Fic, Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Destiel isn't fun without Sam, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, cas centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: The boys are on a hunt and Dean gets hurt and Cas just kinda loses it and goes full-on angel and protects Sam too of course and kills the monster and scoops up Dean (and Sam) in his hands and just holds them there until everyone’s okay and he can calm down againSelf-Indulgent Trueform Castiel fic
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Sweep Me From My Feet

Cas had been glitching all week. 

The lights flickered every once and a while, the toaster quit working while cooking a piece of bread, and the TV randomly cut off halfway through an episode of Doctor Sexy. All of these things were easily fixable: light bulbs could be replaced, toast could be re-toasted, but when all of the radios in the bunker went off full blast, blaring static at 3 am, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. They hadn’t said much, besides snide comments here and there, because Cas wasn’t willing to talk about it when they first brought it up to him, but this was the line. So the next morning, with not as much sleep as he would’ve liked, Dean corners the angel after breakfast.

“Alright, cut the crap. What’s your deal?” Dean asks, no wiggle room allowed. 

Cas looked uncomfortable. “I’m having trouble controlling my true form.” He admits at last.

Silence lingers in the air as Dean takes a second to process. “Anything we can do to help?” He offers like it’s nothing, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Cas sighs, unsure. “I’ve been stuck in my vessel for too long, but I doubt abandoning it to go on a road trip is a good idea,” he states, a slight hint of humor lining his voice, trying to avoid provoking any worry. 

“You just need to stretch your wings?” 

“So to speak. But the safest place to do that is Heaven…” 

“And… that’s not happening anytime soon. Hmm.” 

“I will be fine, Dean. I will keep grounding myself and control these outbursts the best that I can until a better alternative arrives.”

Dean decides to not mention how much that _hadn’t_ been working the past couple days and lets Cas walk away.

It all comes to a head on a hunt three days later. They found a case just a few states away - all signs point to werewolves - in a relatively remote area where Cas’s little hiccups would likely go unnoticed. Dean figures, blowing off a little steam couldn’t hurt. He was wrong. They found themselves chasing down said werewolves late at night, dodging trees by the light of the full moon. There are only four left when one of them gets the drop on Dean, stabbing him unpleasantly in the side. He makes no sound as he falls to the ground, but the thud as he hits the forest floor and the wolf’s crow in victory is enough.

“Dean!” Sam’s cry draws Cas away from the creature he just killed, it’s body slumping to the ground in a similar fashion to Dean’s. 

He takes a step forward but falters, and it’s suddenly too much for him to handle. Cas’s strangled warning is the only notice Sam gets before Cas is engulfed in a bundle of light, and everyone throws an arm over their eyes. The remaining wolves burn on impact, but Sam is cradled in something soft and warm, and he slowly chances a look at his surroundings. He is knocked off his feet as something big thuds, shaking the trees in the process. One of them cracks, shaken at its core, and Sam hears it fall. He hears a ringing like static and his phone chimes, buzzes, and beeps in his pocket. He pulls it out, wiping his blood-stained hands on his jeans, and the phone flickers on and off, warm in his hand. 

“Cas?” Sam calls, looking up from his phone but unable to see anything. 

The static is back but it’s softer, less grating on his ears, and his phone barely reacts, until it spits out. **“Sam.”** It’s Cas’s voice, but deeper, stronger, more majestic, and Sam feels like he might fall over again just at the sound of it. 

“Cas, are you okay? What happened?” Sam isn’t sure where he’s trapped, or what happened to Cas and oh god- “Dean.” He raises his voice, “Dean!”

Suddenly, the walls move around him and he can see and he just stands and stares. There is a figure crouched on the ground, reaching at least 2 football fields high as it’s hunched there. Sam runs to see what it’s doing, trying to get a better picture of what events occurred and how much he missed, but the figure swivels and stops him in his tracks. It has four heads, different animals all facing in different directions, and each face had more eyes than necessary for said animals, unblinking. They are so piercingly blue, Sam can’t help but think of an angel’s grace. And that’s when it hits him. The air around him fizzles with power and the static comes back and Sam’s phone chirps. 

**“Do not be afraid.”** says his phone, echoing unheard vibrations that radiate from Cas, sitting in front of him, but Sam laughs.

Sam laughs because tears are already streaming down his face and he falls to his knees because this- this is Castiel. This is an unfiltered view of what his friend really looks like, and Sam briefly wonders how he’s not dead, eyes gone and his soul nothing but a burnt husk in his chest. He continues to study Cas’s true form, shining bright in all it’s glory, but his eyes fall upon the limp figure, clutched in bird-like talons, that seem to have no rhyme or reason for their placement. 

“Dean.” Sam breathes, his words quiet because he knows that Cas will hear him. He rushes to get to his feet, to run and to help but is stopped by the same wall as before. This time, it’s job is to halt his movement, not protect him, so Sam is allowed to see over the top. He clutches onto the top of the wall and looks down as his hands wrap around a soft material. _Wings._ Sam’s mind supplies, but he doesn’t know what to do with this information because Cas protected him by wrapping him in his wings and his mind stops working. 

**“Do not be afraid.”** his phone says again, but this time, its meant to reassure him about the state of his brother, and Sam understands. He takes a more passive stance, leaning against the wall as the exhaustion from the hunt catches up to him. He crosses his arms on top of the wing and rests his chin on them, letting his guard down as he basks in the light coming from the angel. He sees something reaching out towards him, but his phone buzzes **“Do not be afraid,”** from his back pocket and Sam lets Cas scoop him up, cradled in a hand three times the size of his body, drifting off to sleep. 

\----  
When Sam awakes he isn’t sure how much time has passed, but it’s still dark outside, so he guesses its only been a couple of hours. Something soft and persistent bumps against his face so he props himself up on his hands and takes a look around. He is met with a bumblebee about the size of a watermelon, which eventually lands on his lap. Sam reaches out and tentatively lets his fingers brush across its back, like petting a dog, and that must’ve been what it wanted because it hums happily before buzzing away. Sam lets himself fall onto his back again, eyes following the bee as it flies to join the many others that swarm around the angel’s head. Eventually his phone chimes again. 

**“Sam, I see that you are awake,”** it vibrates from his back pocket and he pulls it out, clutching it in his hand. **“I am in need of assistance,”** the phone grows warm in his hands and Sam sits up fully this time, slightly worried. 

“Sure, what do you need?” He asks, mind refreshed from his nap. 

His phone remains silent, but his hands fly out on either side of him to steady himself as the platform he’s sitting on moves. His mind takes a second to reboot as he’s promptly reminded that he’s sitting in the palm of Cas’s hand, fingers as long as he is tall, most likely hundreds of feet in the air. His attention is quickly drawn to the empty space next to him as it’s filled with the limp body of his brother. He scrambles to his brother’s side, quickly checking him over for any injuries, and is displeased to find blood leaking from his brother’s side, red clashing with the glowing blue surface they are resting on. 

**“I kept him from bleeding out while you were asleep,”** Cas’s voice filters through both Sam’s phone - now abandoned somewhere behind him - and Dean’s, creating an awful feedback loop. **“But I do not have the energy to heal him fully, as most of it is going to limiting my true form so it does not hurt either of you.”** Sam takes a second to process what Cas just admitted and it suddenly hits him how _tired_ the angel sounds, and he frowns a bit. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

 **“Thank you, Samuel.”** Their phones screech, before falling silent. 

Sam removes his flannel shirt, the residual heat from Cas’s true form shielding him from the harsh nighttime breeze. He takes the flannel and presses it firmly against his brother’s side to stop any bleeding. It stops faster than it should’ve, and Sam suspects that Cas helped as much as he could. His suspicion is confirmed when he removes the blood-soaked cloth and the open wound is now just a nasty scar. 

Sam lifts his gaze as one of the bees comes down and bumps against him again, crawling over to Dean. “Thanks, Cas.” He says, and the bee hums affirmatively, before bumping against Dean’s shoulder inquisitively. “Yeah, I think he’s gonna be alright. As long as he didn’t lose too much blood.” The bee hums again and nudges Dean’s face. Dean jerks into action, springing up and reaching for the nearest weapon, even though there are none around. Sam is right there, pinning him against the surface of Cas’s hand, waiting for him to fully wake up and process what’s happening. 

“Slow movements,” Sam coaxes, “You took a pretty nasty hit.” 

The bee scurries to hide behind Sam and Dean slowly sits up, adjusting. “Did we get all of them?” Dean asks. 

Sam nods. “Cas got the rest, no problem.”

The bee peeks out and Sam laughs as it buzzes affirmatively, crawling across his lap.

“Whoa, hey!” Dean screeches in surprise, and Sam realizes that Dean has no idea what's going on. 

“It’s just Cas,” Sam reassures, trying to figure out the best way to explain this. The bee buzzes once again, and nudges against Dean’s leg, who hides a smile by demanding. 

“Since when is Cas a glowing blue bee?”

“Actually, _all_ of this in Cas.” Sam gestures to their surroundings. “Remember all the troubles he’s been having with his vessel and his true form? Well, everything kinda exploded during the hunt and here we are.”

Dean looked confused, and a little concerned, but their phones went off and Dean whipped his out of his pocket, staring at it as it flickered. **“Do not be afraid.”**

The feedback loop screeches and both of them cringe, before Sam’s phone pops and fizzes and smoke rises from under the black screen. He sighs. “You owe me a new one, Cas.” 

**“Apologies, Sam.”** Dean’s phone offers as he drops it in the empty space between them. 

“Cas?” Dean asks, perplexed, staring at his phone as he waits for a response. 

Something jittery glitches through, which Sam interprets as laughter at his brother’s antics, before the phone finally spits the angel’s words. **I’m glad to see you are doing well, Dean.”** It’s punctuated by the bee bumping against Dean’s leg once more. 

The older hunter’s gaze flickers over to the bee, reaching out and patting it on the head. They watch it join the others and Dean snorts because _of course_ Cas’s halo is made of a bunch of bees, the dork. “Now what?” He asks. 

The response they get is wordless, but it’s more than enough as Cas’s vessel is deposited next to them and the hand they’re sitting on starts to move. Sam failed to mention exactly how high they were to his brother, who clings on to him with a death grip reserved for plane rides. The hand rests against the ground and the boys slide down the side, dragging his empty vessel with them. They gently set it on the ground, and Dean sits next to it, clutching onto his phone just in case. Cas glows brighter and it’s the last look they get of him like this before it’s too bright and they have to look away. It gets brighter and brighter and then it slowly dims and they blink, adjusting to the sudden darkness. Sam shivers and finds his jacket in a discarded pile a couple of feet away, gratefully tugging it on. He turns back to find Dean hovering over Cas, shaking him awake, worry etched into his features. Cas’s eyes flutter open but they’re still a little too blue and he opens his mouth to speak and it’s still staticky and Dean’s phone reacts, but no words come out. 

“Whoa, just take it easy, baby.” Dean cautions, and Cas lays there until the blue glow fades from his eyes and the layers in his voice merge into one. Only then does Dean help Cas into a sitting position, the angel leaning against him, exhausted.

“You okay now, Cas?” Sam asks, hesitant to disturb the moment. 

Cas nods. “I don’t think we’ll have any further problems with “glitches” in my vessel.” He’s too tired to actually do air quotes, but Dean can hear it in his voice and chuckles, pressing a kiss to feathery black hair. 

“Sounds good. I say we head back to the motel, and sleep for a while before heading home.” He looks between Sam and Cas for confirmation. “Yeah?”

Sam nods and stand, the pair of hunters helping Cas to his feet. Dean tosses the keys to his brother and they focus on getting the angel out of this forest as the sun rises, making their way to the Impala. Dean settles in the back with Cas, who leans against him and Sam gets in behind the wheel, starting the car. 

“What happened anyway?” Dean asks a few minutes later, curiosity winning over any impending need for sleep. 

Cas sighs, avoiding eye contact as he answers. “I couldn’t bear the thought of you being hurt, and I’ve been so unstable lately that my true form came out.”

Dean flushes red, obviously not expecting that answer, but deflects by teasing. “Aww, you sap.” He pulls the angel closer, resting his head on top of Cas’s.

“As long as you’re feeling better now,” Sam reassures. “Besides, your true form is really cool. I mean, I didn’t get to see much of it, but multiple heads and six sets of wings and-” 

Dean cuts off Sam’s awe-induced rambling. “Hey, keep your eyes on the road, you can geek out later. And he’s _my_ boyfriend. Get an angel of your own.” Dean all but snarls, having trouble keeping the jealousy out of his voice as Cas is reduced to a blushing mess, face pressed in Dean’s shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Sam says, but smirks and isn’t sorry at all. 

He turns his attention back to the road - letting Dean flirt with his angel in the back seat by describing how cool he thought Cas was too - when suddenly Sam’s only thought was: if Cas’s true form looked like that then _holy shit, Gabriel._

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
